


U Beorna

by SallyPejr



Series: Kalhotková romance hobitky a trpasličího krále [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beorn's House, Cultural Differences, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Female Bilbo Baggins, Her Name Is Bella, It's All Kili&Fili's Fault, Laundry, different culture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Po sérii dramatických bojů a úniků může Thorinova družina spočinout u Beorna doma. Bella se rozhodla strávit volnou chvíli praním a zašíváním. To by mohl být klidný a ničím zvláštní den, že?
Relationships: Bella Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bella Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company
Series: Kalhotková romance hobitky a trpasličího krále [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	U Beorna

Pobyt u Beorna byl požehnáním Maiar.

Po útěku ze skřety prolezlé hory, po plánech zaútočit na skřety prolezlou horu a najít jejich hobitku, po útoku skřetů z hory na ně a jejich hobitku, po útěku za pomoci orlů, byl nerušený odpočinek u kožoměnce přesně tím, co družina potřebovala. Všichni z nich byli dobití, otlučení, unavení a hladoví. Navíc taky bez většiny zbraní a bez zavazadel, protože ty zůstali jako kořist skřetům. Bella byla prakticky jediná, kdo své zavazadlo stále má, a to jen proto, že ji skřeti ztratili dřív, než ji mohli prošacovat.

Část pobytu tudíž všichni mimo Gandalfa věnovali opečováváním a opravováním zbytku svých majetků. Beorn byl naštěstí natolik štědrým hostitelem, že jim k tomu poskytl prostředky.

Ten den se Bella rozhodla vyprat a vyspravit své oblečení. Nejeden kus jejího šatstva má v sobě díru a po útěku ze skřetích jeskyní jí chybí všechny knoflíky u kabátu. Naštěstí má ale výborné přátele a Bofur a Bifur jí ze dřeva vyřezali celý tucet knoflíků ve tvaru žaludů.

No a to, co nebylo potrhané, rozhodně potřebovalo vyprat a Bella bohužel nevěřila, že by po odchodu od Beorna měla příležitost dřív než po dobití Ereboru. Aspoň podle všech těch řečí o příštích úsecích cesty a jejich nástrahách. Většinu dopoledne tudíž hobitka strávila ve společnosti valchy. Odpoledne, když se většina jejího prádla sušila na sluníčku mezi květinovými záhony, kde jí Beorn dovolil natáhnout šňůry, usadila se Bella ve stínu košatého dubu a pustila se do šití.

Taková věc, jako že by si měla hlídat své oblečení, jí ani nenapadla. Co by se s ním taky mohlo stát?

No co by. Mohli by si ho všimnout nudící se trpaslíci.

Obvykle by odpoledne pro Kiliho a Filiho znamenalo trénink v boji pod vedením strýčka nebo Dwalina, ovšem ten den měli Thorin, Dwalin, Balin a Gandalf poradu ohledně dalšího úseku jejich cesty a potenciálním umístěním tajného vchodu, takže měli princátka volno. A zůstali bez dozoru.

Dori měl extra opečovávací náladu, takže se jemu i Orimu obloukem vyhnuli. Což nejspíš udělal i Nori, protože po něm není vidu ani slechu. Bombur a Oin řešili cosi s bylinkami, Gloin spal. Bofur a Bifur seděli venku pod okny, pokuřovali a vyřezávali ze dřeva figurky zvířat. Bella venku zašívala, ale k té se taky nepřibližovali. Když ji otravovali u šití, když byli v Roklince, donutila je nějak, ať si zašijou svoje věci. Ani jednoho z nich šití nebaví.

Protože se ani Filimu ani Kilimu nechtělo vyřezávat či rozebírat místní květenu, dost se nudili. Strávili nějaký čas chozením po Beornových zahradách, kde vládl klid a mír, až narazili na Bellino sušící se oblečení. Samozřejmě jim oběma bleskla hlavou myšlenka o zašpinění vypraného, o přestřižení šňůr, o krádeži a ukrytí, ale nic z toho neřekli nahlas, a ani neměli v plánu zrealizovat. Tak zaprvé mají Bellu rádi a tohle by jí neudělali. A taky kdo ví, co by jim na oplátku provedli Nori nebo, Mahal chraň, strýček.

Na to, že spolu Bella a Thorin za celou cestu prohodili možná tak tři věty, většinu z nich na téhle straně hor, jsou vůči sobě ti dva strašně ochranářští. Důkazem budiž to, že byl strýček ochotný zaútočit na horu plnou skřetů, ze které jen tak tak utekli, aby mohli jít hledat Bellu. Anebo to, když se Bella se svým mečíkem, se kterým neumí zacházet, postavila Azogovi a jeho vrkům, aby chránila Thorina. To bylo fakt hrdinské. Teda strašně pitomé, ale hrdinské. A přitom spolu pořádně mluvili až potom, na Carrocku, kde je vysadili orlové.

To je jedna z příjemnějších vzpomínek z této cesty. Strýček se Belle omluvil, že o ní kdy pochyboval, než ji objal a prakticky ji zvedl ze země. A pak ji takhle držel trochu moc dlouho, než mu došlo, že jí drží trochu moc dlouho a skoro ji od sebe odhodil. Kdyby stáli blíž k okraji, nejspíš by ji chuděru omylem shodil ze skály. Pak by Nori zabil strýčka a Fili by musel být králem. Děkuji pěkně, ale ne.

Ale tak či tak, pořád platí, že spolu Bella a strýček moc nemluví, ale chrání jeden druhého. Kdyby něco provedli s jejím prádlem, mstili by se jim Thorin i Nori. A Bella nejspíš taky. Nejspíš by jim už nikdy nedala ochutnat ty medové sušenky, které tady pekla. Tak se chlapci vydali dál ve snaze najít, co by je zabavilo.

Teda Fili se vydal. Kili si totiž mezi visícím prádlem všiml něčeho divného.

„Hej, Fili. Co je tohle?" zeptá se Kili, prst namířený na prostřední šňůru, kam není tak dobře vidět.

„Nepoznáš sukni?" dělá si z něj Fili srandu, ale poslušně se vrátí dva kroky zpátky, aby se podíval, na co jeho bratr ukazuje.

„Já vím, co je sukně!" ohradí se hned Kili, než o dost schlípleji dodá. „Ale nevím, co je tohle."

„To je-" začne Fili, než se zarazí. „Nemám tušení." Nejdřív chtěl říct, že jde o čelenku. Takové kruhové pásky přes hlavu nosí spousta pracujících, aby se jim vlasy nepletly pod ruce. Až na to, že tohle je špatný materiál. A taky to má napříč jeden pruh látky navíc, co na čelenkách nebývá. Leda by se chtěl někdo pojistit proti sklouznutí z hlavy, pak by ten pruh asi dával smysl. Až na to, že nikdy neviděl Bellu nosit čelenku, tak proč by jich sebou měla tucet? To nedává smysl.

Kili se opatrně protáhne mezi prádlem, aby jednu z těch věcí sundal, než se vrátí k Filimu.

„Je to z hodně jemné látky," povídá Kili. „Takovou snad doma má jen máma."

Většina trpasličího oblečení je vlna, len a kůže. Aspoň co žijí v Modrých horách. Máma občas vzpomíná na hedvábí, satén a brokát, co nosila v Ereboru. Má sice pár kusů šatstva z hedvábí, ale to jsou spíš šály a tak, aby ukázala, že je princeznou, ne celé šaty jako kdysi. Ale to bylo dlouho před tím, než se oni dva vůbec narodili.

„Myslíš, že je tohle něco jako hedvábí?" zajímá se Kili.

„To netuším. Máma má ty šátky skoro průhledný a tohle není."

„Můžeme se zeptat strýčka nebo Balina, ti by to mohli vědět," navrhne Kili.

„Co?" zděsí se Fili. „A říct jim u toho, že bereme Bellino oblečení? Nebo co to je?"

„Můžeme říct, že jsme to našli v trávě!" vyhrkne Kili s nadšením. „Odfoukl to vítr ze šňůry a tak. Třeba budou i vědět, _co_ to je, ne jenom z čeho."

„Tak jo," souhlasí nakonec Fili, protože je upřímně stejně zvědavý jako jeho bratr. „Ale jestli se všichni naštvou, tak je to na tebe."

„To je podlý!"

„Ale pravda."

Tou dobou už veledůležitá porada vedení družiny skončila. Gandalf zmizel, kdo ví kam, a Thorin, Dwalin a Balin seděli na trávníku před Beornovým domem, pokuřovali z dýmek a popíjeli piva, které jim Beornovy ovce nabídly. Kolem vládl klid a mír a všichni tři si byli jistí, že ho nemůže nic narušit.

Dokud se neobjevili Kili a Fili. Pak začali mít o klid a mír krapet obavy. Ovšem ani jeden z nich nečekal pokus o královraždu a strýčkovraždu.

„Strýčku, chtěli bysme se na něco zeptat," začne Fili.

Thorin jen něco zabručí a napije se piva.

„Co je tohle?" zeptá se Kili, ruku napřaženou k sedícím, a z prstu mu visí ono Bellino podivné prádlo, které ukradl ze šňůry.

Thorin se v tu chvíli pokusil polknout, nadechnout a zařvat zároveň, což vedlo nejen k rozlitému a vyprsknutému pivu, ale i k pivu v plicích. Všichni čtyři začali panikařit, když se jim jejich vůdce a král začal před očima topit na suchu. Naštěstí nakonec Thorin přece jen přestal kašlat a byl schopný se nadechnout a začít hulákat. Spíš chraplat. Ovšem tou dobou už k sobě přilákal pozornost všech kolem.

„Kde jste to vzali?!" zařve po svých synovcích a hned Kilimu vytrhne kus látky z ruky.

„Našli jsme to v trávě za domem," začne Kili nejistě se svou plánovanou výmluvou.

„Vy jste jen tak za domem našli v trávě ležet Bellino prádlo?" zavrčí Thorin nevěřícně a více než jen trochu naštvaně.

„Suší si za domem věci, třeba to odfoukl vítr?" spíš se ptá, než odpovídá Fili.

„Ty víš, co to je?"

„Jak víš, že je to Belly?" zeptají se Kili a Dwalin zároveň.

Thorin zavře pusu tak rychle, až mu klapnou zuby. Jak tohle všechno ví? Protože to viděl oblečené na Belle. Velice z blízka. A takové zážitky se nezapomínají. Ale chce svým synovcům a rádcům vysvětlovat, za jaké příležitosti to viděl? Jak přesně se jeho hlava dostala – do takových míst? Ani omylem.

Naštěstí nemusí odpovídat, protože je někdo vyruší. Naneštěstí je ten někdo jejich hobitka.

„Co přesně je Belly?" ozve se kousek od pětice trpaslíků podezíravý hlas jejich lupičky.

„Našli jsme v trávě za domem nějaké prádlo a chtěli jsme se zeptat strýčka, co to je a co je to za materiál," vychrlí ze sebe Kili bleskově.

„A proč jste se nešli zeptat mě, co to je?" mračí se Bella.

„My jsme nevěděli, že je to tvoje, našli jsme to v trávě, to strýček říkal, že je to tvoje," hraje Fili blbého. Jako by to nesebrali ze šňůry, kde viselo jen a pouze její prádlo.

„Ale co je to?" nechápe pořád Bella.

Thorin okamžitě zrudne.

„Nevíme. Má to strýček."

Thorin zrudne ještě víc. Ze všeho nejvíc by si teď přál propadnout se do hlubin země až tam, kde se skrývá Durinova zhouba.

Z látky zmuchlané v Thorinově pěsti toho není moc vidět, ale pořád dost, aby Bella byla schopná identifikovat svoje kalhotky. Okamžitě hobitka zrudne, pustí šití a zaboří obličej do dlaní. Je zatěžko říct, jestli víc rudne ona nebo Thorin.

Dwalin, Kili a Fili jen zmateně hledí, zato Balin se tváří jako by se náramně bavil.

„Co to ti dva teda našli?" zeptá se Dwalin nakonec.

To donutí Bellu spustit ruce níže.

„Oni- Oni to neukázali? Vy jste to neviděli?" ptá se nejistě, se slabou nadějí v hlase.

„Viděli, ale pořád nevím, co to je," zadusí Dwalin její naděje.

Ovšem než se Bella stačí studem propadnout nebo si znovu zakrýt obličej, dojde jí druhá část jeho slov.

„Nevíte? Vy jste nikdy-?" ptá se nevěřícně, ovšem dotaz není ochotná dopovědět.

„Tím to není, slečno Pytlíková," vloží se do debaty pobaveně změjící Balin. „To jen mezi trpaslíky jsme zvyklí na jiný střih. Vzhledem k tomu, že Thorin zná rozdíl, mohl by vám to vysvětlit. Já se zatím s Dwalinem pokusím vysvětlit mladým princům, proč nekrademe dámám jejich oblečení."

„Ale my nekradli!"

„Našli jsme to v trávě!"

„Musel to odfouknout vítr!" brání se hned Kili a Fili.

„Jaký vítr?" zavrčí na ně Dwalin, kterému najednou došlo, na co Balin naráží. „Dneska žádný nefoukal." Než stačí princátka vzít nohy na ramena, chytne Dwalin každého z nich za paži a odtáhne je pryč.

Balin je s klidem následuje.

Za sebou nechávají svého vůdce a svou lupičku, kteří soutěží o nejrudější obličej Středozemě. Snadno v nich jde poznat finálové duo.

„Slečno Pytlíková," začne Thorin po dlouhé chvíli trapného ticha. „Chci se omluvit za nevhodné chování svých synovců. Jsou sice mladí a zvědaví, ale to je neomlouvá. Ne v této situaci."

„U nás, když kluci kradou holkám spodní prádlo, tak to dělají úmyslně. Ale aspoň s tím pak nemávají na veřejnosti," povzdechne si Bella útrpně.

„To hobiti dělají?" vyhrkne Thorin nevěřícně.

„Ti, co sotva začali s dospíváním, a co se snaží si něco dokázat," připustí Bella. „Trpaslíci nemají tyhle sklony?"

„Neslyšel jsem o tom," zauvažuje Thorin krátce. „Na druhou stranu, spodní prádlo našich žen a mužů je prakticky identické, jak jste si během cesty mohla všimnout."

Na jednu stranu jsou trpaslíci tajnůstkářská rasa, na druhou nemají stud. Bella během jejich cesty viděla z trpaslíků možná až moc. Hlavně z mladých princů.

„Oh," zarazí se hobitka. „Já myslela, že je to kvůli cestování. Dori říkal, že si jsou z pohledu ostatních ras trpaslíci a trpaslice hodně podobní. Hlavně kvůli tomu, že oběma rostou vousy, a že na cestách a mimo hory nosí ženy stejné oblečení jako muži. Tak jsem myslela, že myslí všechno oblečení."

„Ehm, ne. _Ta_ část oblečení je stejná," ujišťuje ji Thorin.

„Aha. Já myslela, že nosí krátké nohavice jako muži, aby se nepoznal rozdíl třeba při mytí v řece a tak. A že nesundávají haleny, aby nikdo neviděl podprsenku," dumá hobitka.

„Aby nikdo neviděl co?" netuší Thorin, o čem je řeč tentokrát. Ovšem když si v duchu ono slovo zopakuje, dojde mu, kam asi ona záhadná věc patří.

„Předpokládám, že jde o nějaké oblečení pro vaše-" Thorin nedopoví. A nechce se podívat, protože to není slušné. Ale podívá se, protože v tomhle nemá sebekontroly. A že je na co se dívat, když Bella chodí kolem jen v haleně s velkým výstřihem a uplé vestě, která pomáhá spíš zvýraznit než skrýt – tohle všechno.

Ne, že by hobitka věděla, kam se jí Thorin dívá, protože opět schovává tvář v dlaních. Ovšem na jeho dotaz odpoví.

„Jo."

„Trpasličí ženy obvykle nemají – jako vy," blábolí Thorin. „V tom jsou mužům opravdu podobné. Takže nemají ani speciální – věci, na – tyhle věci."

Zase se kolem nich rozhostí ono hrozivé ticho.

Přeruší ho až třesk zbraní. Dwalin se očividně rozhodl, že mají princátka nějak moc energie, a že je na čase ji z nich vybít, než zase něco provedou.

Stále rudá Bella si povzdechne, než v dřepu posbírá své popadané šití. Sotva se postaví, natáhne ruku směrem k Thorinovi, ovšem pohled upírá do země.

Trpaslík na ni jen zmateně kouká. Co po něm chce? Nic mu nepodává, ta dlaň je očividně prázdná. Přece se nechce držet za ruce? Nebo ano? Králové se nedrží za ruce! Ale kvůli ní by se Thorin obětoval. Ochotně, jak tak zjišťuje. Ovšem než se rozhoupe k tomu, aby vložil svou ruku do její dlaně, Bella promluví.

„Thorine. Moje kalhotky, prosím."

Thorin zrudne tak rychle, že se mu skoro zamotá hlava.

„Omlouvám se!" vyhrkne skoro zděšeně, než Belle vrazí do ruky její – prádlo. Málem jí to zapomněl vrátit! Jak na to mohl zapomenout?!

„To nic," zamumle hobitka, než prakticky uteče do domu.

Thorin by si vážně přál, aby uměl onen trik s propadnutím se do nejhlubší jeskyně a nikdy nespatřením světla světa. Ovšem provedení toho triku je pro něj záhadou, tak má smůlu. Místo mizení v podzemí se tudíž vydá za svými synovci, aby jim pomohl v tréninku. Má totiž pár věcí, které si s nimi chce vyřídit.


End file.
